Twisted Tails
by Dark Oak
Summary: A series of M-rated shorts that may or may not coincide with eachother based on The Sonic characters. WARNING: these shorts will contain lemons. But you know what they say, if someone gives you lemons...


**WARNING: These shorts are rated M for language, sexual themes and nudity. I do not own the copyrights for Sonic characters.**

**TWISTED TAILS**

**Chapter 1**

**"When all else fails..."**

It was late afternoon and Rouge was flying through town bored out of her mind, "Where is everyone...Friday night and I'm sooo bored..."

Amy was walking back from the market. She was carrying a few too many bags, "Oh why did i buy so much stuff?"

Rouge was flying over head and saw Amy, 'Hey...there's Amy..I wonder what she's up to...hopefully she can relieve me of my boredom.' she flew down and landed infront of her, "Hey Amy...what's up?"

Amy was so surprised that she dropped her bags, "Whoa Rouge...you startled me." she began picking up the bags.

"Oh I'm sorry Amy...here...let me help you with those." Rouge picked up some of the bags.

Amy smiled relieved for the help, "Thank you Rouge...I forgot I had walked to the market and bought a few too many things." they began walking down the street.

Rouge smiled at her, "So, how are things with Sonic?"

Amy looked at her, "Oh...to tell you the truth, I really don't know. I havent' seen him much ever since princess Sally came back from her trip, now he spends all his time with her." she looked a bit sad.

Rouge looked at her and nodded , "I had the same problem with knuckie and Julie-Su, but now I'm so over him."

Amy looked at her as they walked, "Really? how were you able to just get over him like that?" she couldn't imagine getting over Sonic so easily.

Rouge gave a smirk, "Simple, I went the other way." she winked at her.

"The other way?" Amy asked, "What does that mean?"

Rouge shrugged, "I'm a lesbian now."

"You're a...lesbian?" Amy gasped, "Does that mean...that you like only girls now?" Amy just couldnt' believe it, she thought Rouge only liked boys.

Rouge nodded, "Men think that they can toy with our hearts and emotions all the time!"

Amy thought about that, "Yes they do...I'm tired of always chasing Sonic and going out of my way for him to notice me..." They reached Amy's house and she opened the door.

Rouge brought the bags inside and started putting away all the food. "If that's how you feel Amy, then come with me."

Amy filled up her fridge and put the empty bags away, "Go with you where?"

"To a lesbian bar." rouge gave her a smirk.

"What?" Amy gasped dropping her bags on the table, "but I'm not a lesbian!"

Rouge walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "For now sweetie...for now."

Amy shook her head, "I've never thought of being with anyone but Sonic. How many girls have you been with?"

Rouge thought about it, "I've been with plenty of them, but the best was Angela."

Amy looked at her, "Angela? and why was that?" she was very curious on how a girl could be better than a boy.

"Angela was my first and boy, can that girl make you cum! I swear I thought my body would die from dehydration from cumming too much." Rouge blushed laughing a bit.

"She made you come?" Amy looked confused, "What do you mean? She made you come where?"

Rouge looked at her, "You know...cum?" she made a motion with her hand between her legs. She noticed Amy's confused look and gasped, "Wait, Amy! you're still...a VIRGIN?"

Amy nodded sitting down on the sofa and looked down embarrassed. "Yes I'm a virgin...is that bad?"

Rouge sat next to her and ran a finger down her arm. "Not neccessarly...it just means you're inexperienced, is all."

"Of course I'm inexperienced..." Amy exploded, "I've been saving myself for Sonic all these years...but does he ever look at me? NO!" she fought back the tears.

Rouge pulled Amy into a loving hug, "It's okay, sweetie...it's okay..." she started kissing Amy on her head.

Amy melted in Rouge's soft arms, longing to be held for so long. Tears escaped her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks.

Rouge held her in her arms and rubbed her back. "Amy...I'm here for you...just let it out..."

All the past pain Amy had felt suddenly came upon her all at once and she just broke down and cried in Rouge's arms. She pushed her face into Rouge's chest and just cried her eyes out.

After a few minutes, Rouge sighed and lifted Amy's face up to kiss her tears away, "Amy...please don't cry anymore.."

Amy sniffed and looked up into Rouge's eyes. "Why are you...being so nice to me? I always thought...you didn't like me.."

Rouge smiled and pushed some hair out of Amy's eyes, "Oh sweety...I've watched you knock yourself out for years and years trying to get that hedgehogs attention. I saw how he would continue to push you away. My heart went out for you." she gazed into Amy's eyes.

Amy smiled slightly, gazing back into Rouge's eyes, "I always thought... you were so pretty..."

Rouge blushed and gently planted her lips on Amy's.

Amy froze not knowing what to do. She had been saving her first kiss for Sonic but here she was being kissed by Rouge.

Rouge released the kiss and licked her lips, "Was that...your first kiss?"

Amy nodded blushing madly, "Yes...it was. Your lips...they're so soft..."

Rouge blushed and looked into her eyes, "And yours are very innocent and sweet."

Swallowing nervously, Amy gazed into Rouge's eyes, wanting... no... needing to be loved so badly, "Th...they...are?"

Rouge's face was close to Amy's, "Yes...they are.." she whispered before she planted her lips on Amy's again, this time more softly.

Amy blushed but this time, she closed her eyes and returned the soft kiss. Rouge smiled in the kiss and ran her hands through Amy's pink hair bringing her closer to her. Amy melted in the kiss and in Rouge's soft gentle embrace. Rouge's full lips felt so warm and soft on hers. After a few minutes of kissing, Rouge broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Opening her eyes, Amy gazed at Rouge and panted a bit, "Wow..." she was amazed by how her body was reacting, "My body...feels funny...so alive..."

Rouge smiled, "Thats because you're about to accept your true self."

Amy looked at her feeling something strange happening to her, "My... true self?"

Rouge nodded, "Yes...your true self..."

"You mean...that I'm a lesbian now?" Amy asked still a bit dazed and confused.

"If you accept it, then yes" Rouge replied

Amy shook her head, "I...I don't know...I've always liked boys...well, Sonic anyways." She felt anger all over again for the way that Sonic had ignored her for all those years but she was ready to accept being something else. "So...so now what?"

Rouge grabbed her hand, "Now we go to your room." She saw the fear in Amy and gave her a kiss to reassure her. "Don't be afraid...ok?"

Amy nodded, "Uhm...okay." As they walked upstairs, Amy looked at Rouge, "Uhm...Rouge?"

"What is it Amy?" Rouge asked as they got closer to her room.

They entered her room and Amy looked at her, "I've always admired your body, even wanting to look like you." she blushed madly as she looked at Rouge's large chest.

Rouge smiled, "You should admire what you have. You have a very cute body Amy, you just need to know how to dress to really show it off." She looked around the room, "Nice room...very cute." she sat on the bed. "Sit next to me."

Amy sat down next to her and fiddled with her dress nervously. Rouge saw that she was nervous and patted her back, "It's okay Amy." she hugged her and ran her hand through Amy's hair.

Amy returned the hug, she felt Rouge's large breasts press up against hers. She blushed as she remembered last summer seeing Rouge in a bikini.

"Amy," Rouge began, "Don't be nervous...just relax...I won't hurt you... I promise."

Amy nodded, "I know Rouge...it's just that...I always pictured this moment being with Sonic after I'm married but now..." she sniffed again. "That will never happen...oh Rouge! I'm 18 and going to die a virgin!" she began to cry again.

Rouge touched Amy's face gently and looked into her eyes, "Shhhh...it's okay Amy. Your virginity is pure...give it to the one you truly love."

Amy sobbed into Rouge's chest, "But I don't know who that is...I used to think it was Sonic...but now I have feelings for you. I'm so confused..."

Rouge lifted her chin and smiled. "Maybe this will clear it up." she then planted a soft kiss on Amy's lips. Amy, hungry for love and attention, returned the kiss feeling love flow through her body.

Rouge gently laid her down on the bed, her hands carassing her face. She kissed Amy's cheeks and started to move towards her neck. Amy never felt such sweet sensations. She moved her hands to Rouges back and began to rub.

Rouge kissed her neck passionately and left a kiss mark, "Amy..." Rouge panted, "do you want to go all the way?"

Amy moaned, "All the way? What's that? You mean...you and I? But how?" could it be? that she was going to lose her virginity to Rouge the bat?

Rouge kissed her neck and licked it, "Just relax and let me do all the work."

Amy smiled, "Okay..." she closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart.

Rouge started to kiss Amy's neck and collarbone. She slowly undid Amy's dress, kissing her skin while she did so.

Amy moaned from the sensations that traveled through her body. She was surprised how her body was reacting. Especially between her legs. Rouge noticed Amy's sweet scent and smiled. She continued kissing Amy's neck as she opened up Amy's dress revealing her breasts hidden only by a bra. She ran her thumb across the bra causing Amy's nipples to harden.

Amy began breathing heavily moaning a bit from the electricity that shot across her nipple. She couldn't believe she would be with a girl. She ran her hands through Rouge's silky white hair. Rouge stopped at Amy's bra and pulled it down, revealing Amy's succulant breasts. She carefully took one and began to carress it and kiss it.

Amy gasped and blushed madly, "Oh...oh...wow..." she moaned more and watched Rouge as she gently played with her breasts while licking both of them at the same time. She slowly started to fondle with her own with her other hand and moaned slightly.

Amy moaned more, "Should I...touch them?" she reached out to Rouges chest not knowing if she should or not. Rouge guided her hand to touch the fullness that her top just barely held in.

Rouge moaned at her touch, her eyes full of lust, "Amy...please...make me feel good.." she slowly pulled down her own pants, revealing her wet panties, soaked to the core.

Amy looked down and swallowed hard. She slowly pulled down Rouges top and watched at how Rouge's breasts came bouncing out. She blushed and nervously reached out to touch them. She moaned, "They're... so soft...and warm..." Rouge leaned forward till her breasts were in Amy's face. Not knowing what to do, Amy began to lick Rouge's nipples. That excited Amy making her put Rouge's breast in her mouth. She loved the way Rouge's nipple felt in her mouth so she ran her tongue around and around the nipple before she began to suck on it.

Rouge moaned and ran her hand down to her own panties, wanting to rip them off and finger herself.

Amy saw this and moved her hand down to rub her own panties. She was amazed at how how wet they were. She pulled them down and ran her fingers into her clit moaning as she did.

Rouge slid off her own panties and began to finger herself as well. Amy moaned, "Oh Rouge...I want this. I want you." She reached her hand over and touched Rouge's wet pussy, "Oh wow...You're as wet as I am. Oh...Oh...I want more."

They continued to rub eachothers wet clits enjoying the sweet electric sensations that were burning through their bodies. Amy continued sucking and sucking Rouge's nipples getting more and more hot and excited.

Rouge moaned out loud as she slowly slipped a finger into Amy's wet juicy pussy. Amy moaned loudly doing the same thing to Rouge. "Oh Rouge...this feels amazing...oh gawd...I want you..." she didn't know how...but she wanted to go all the way with Rouge.

Rouge reached behind her with one hand and fumbled in her purse till she pulled out a purple strap-on dildo that came out from both ends, "Amy...I want you too...please...let me ...be your first..."

Amy gasped when she saw the purple two-sided dildo, "Will it... hurt?" She asked curious as to what it was. She was still fingering Rouge wanting to feel more and more. Her sensations were going wild.

Rouge removed her hand, opened her legs and gently put one end inside her, moaning as the dildo pentrated her. She fastened it and got ontop of Amy. She put the other end near Amy's pussy. "Yes...but I will be here...for you..." she kissed Amy with so much love and passion.

Amy trusted her and melted in the kiss. She instinctly opened her legs. Rouge gently pushed the dildo inside Amy until she came to a barrier. "Amy...are you ready?" she was breathing very heavily.

Amy moaned loudly but was suddenly afraid of something, "You won't... leave me afterward...will you?"

Rouge shook her head and kissed her, "I won't leave you.. ever." she kissed her and pushed further until Amy's hymen broke.

Amy screamed into her mouth and held onto Rouge, "OH GAWD! It hurts..." She whimpered.

"Shhhhhh..." Rouge kissed Amy's tears away. "It will only hurt...for a little while..." she slowly pushed a little further kissing Amy's lips and face to ease her discomfert. Amy moaned a few more times then relaxed her face. After a bit, it started to not hurt anymore as the dildo penetrated deeply inside of Amy. Amy moaned more as it began to feel good as Rouge's clit rubbed against hers.

Rouge kissed Amy's neck. "I'm going to start thrusting now...ok?"

Amy moaned, "Okay..." she wanted this badly...she wanted to feel loved and touched and she wanted to be a woman, not a little girl anymore.

Rouge started thrusting into Amy, each thrust making her moan. Amy moaned loudly and brought Rouge's large breasts to her mouth sucking on them once more.

Rouge moaned from both the fucking and Amy sucking her breasts. Her moans echoed through the room.

Amy moaned louder as she sucked harder and grabbed Rouge's hips making her clit rub against hers, "Ah...Ah...ah...ah..feels...so good..."

Rouge went a bit faster, her juices flowing out of her pussy through the strap-on. She was drooling from the pleasure. Amy sucked Rouge's other breast getting very horny. Her juices were flowing between her legs. She drooled all over Rouge's breasts.

Moaning from pleasure Rouge grabbed Amy's hips and began moving back and forth rubbing their clits together more as she went in and out of her. "Amy...I'm about to...cum...Oh gawd you're so good Amy! Oh gawd!"

Amy panted more, "What's ...happening? Oh Rouge! What's happening? I feel as if...oh gawd...as if...I'm going ...to explode!" she began moaning louder and louder as her sensations from the fucking, the sucking and the rubbing.

Rouge screamed out, "OH AMY! I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING I'M..."

Amy was screaming herself, "Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she exploded. Electricity shooting through her body causing it to shake violently.

Rouge exploded at the same time, "!" pussy juices exploding and oozing down their legs.

Afterward, Amy felt her clit pulse like crazy, "Oh wow..." she was seeing stars as she felt herself black out for a second.

Rouge panted and smiled down at Amy, "That...was cumming."

"OMG...really?" Amy panted. She couldn't believe how awesome it felt to cum.

Rouge nodded, "Yes...and to be honost...you're the best girl I've been with..."

Amy gasped and smiled up at her, "I am? Really?"

Rouge smiled back kissing Amy sweetly on the lips. "Yes...you are."

Amy smiled and hugged her, "Oh Rouge...thank you...for being my first." she sighed happily, for all her fears and sorrows were gone. She held Rouge in her arms and kissed her tenderly, "Oh Rouge...I love you."

Rouge hugged her back and snuggled in Amy's warm soft arms, "I love you too Amy. And the best part is...no need to worry about getting pregnate."

Amy smiled and soon they fell asleep in eachothers' arms.

THE END

**If you want to read more Twisted Tails...just let me know. If I receive at least 5 reviews...I'll write another short.**


End file.
